She Could Be The One
by X-LonelyGirl-X
Summary: Miley was faced with the problem of choosing between sexy Jesse and sweet Jake but are either of them the right choice for our favourite popstar? Written from Miley's POV. Definite femslash and rated M for obvious reasons.


**AN: Sorry I've been MIA on here for a while but I've had severe writers block but today is Valentines day so I felt I owed you some Liley love :) I watched 'He Could Be The One' on Disney this morning and I realised that Miley made the wrong choice so I wrote the right choice in a fic. It begins at the point when Robbie Ray shows Miley the video of her mother. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't tend to put these on because I'm too blonde to think to do that but anyway... I don't own Disney, Miley Cyrus or Emily Osment or any affilliations. Trust me if i did, Hannah Montana would be a completely different show ;)**

"Now honey, you're probably wishing that I was there to help you. The truth is that even if I was I'd be telling you exactly what I'm telling you now. The only voice that really matters is the one inside you… and that's easier than you think. And if you listen to your heart, the answer will always come to you. It's gonna be okay Sweet Pea, I love you,"

"I love you too," I responded softly to the image of my mother on the laptop before closing it.

"Alright," I sighed standing. "Okay heart, I'm listening; let's hear the answer… still listening… don't be shy," I spoke into the empty night air. Damn this is harder than I thought it would be. "It's just you and me here," I said 'to my heart' hoping that I would get some kind of response.

Suddenly my phone rang. Picking it up I saw it was Jake; is this the answer that my heart was trying to tell me? Then the Hannah phone rang: Jesse. Great. I pressed answer on both phones and imitated an answering machine message with a phone clutched to both ears.

"Hey it's me. I just wanted to say that I feel kinda bad for putting you on the spot like that. The bottom line is that no matter what you decide, I just want you to be happy," said _both_ voices on the phones. I hung up. They both said the _exact_ same thing! Maybe _they_ should be together.

"Ugh!" I groaned up at the sky, "Two boys that just want me to be happy – ya didn't see that one coming did ya Mom,"

I put the unhelpful phones down on the table and sat on the deck steps. Why is getting the answer so damn difficult?

"I thought you said it was easy… listening to your heart," I said into the cool sea breeze. I sighed and dropped my head into my hands, rubbing my temples trying to figure it out when the breeze suddenly picked up, tousling my hair around me.

I watched as several leaves danced in a mini whirlwind in the air. Glancing up I saw that my balcony doors had swung open. Was the wind really that strong or had I just not shut them properly? Just as I was about stand to go shut the doors a photograph landed on my lap. Divine intervention perhaps? I looked down at the face on the paper.

"Wow," I breathed. The answer seemed so obvious now, although without this I probably would never have realised. I knew exactly what I had to do.

***

I sat on the stage with Jesse and told him my decision.

"Wow," he exclaimed, leaning back, "So it's not me…"

"It's just…" I paused slightly not knowing how to word it, "when the picture landed in front of me… and it wasn't you I-"

"You were relieved," Jesse interrupted. I didn't know what to do… he was right but I didn't want to hurt his feelings anymore than I already had.

"I'm sorry. Jesse, there's just something between us," I said, making a fist with my one gloved hand trying to show the feeling that I couldn't quite word.

"I can't say I'm too surprised… I kinda thought it when you were both here,"

"Really?" I asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah. What can I say? I can read people pretty well," he shrugged, smiling.

"So are we okay?"

"Yeah of course we are Hannah… Go on, it's okay," he grinned that grin that not so long ago made me totally weak at the knees. But now, only one grin could make me do that, and it wasn't his.

"Thanks," I smiled before leaning over and kissing his cheek. Then I almost ran through the orange curtains so that I could tell my 'one' that it was them who I had chosen.

***

I put the phone down for the second time and took a deep breath before descending the stairs. I'd rung him about 5 minutes ago and he was just coming through the door now. Jake Ryan.

"Miley, I got your message. So is it me or…" he left the question hanging in the air.

"Jake… I'm sorry,"

"Oh," was all he said, "well tell Jesse I wish you both the best,"

"It's not Jesse either. It was neither of you two guys,"

"Huh?"

"Don't get me wrong, I do love you and I really like Jesse but neither of you are my one. I'm sorry to put you through all this Jake," I said walking over to hug him and kiss his cheek. I could tell he was confused. Hell, I was confused but I knew that I had definitely made the right decision this time.

"Okay… well I'll see you around Miley," he said before turning away, confusion still on his face as he walked away.

I closed the door and turned just in time to see my 'one' burst through the back door.

"You said on the phone it was a code red," she panted, leaning on the kitchen counter to get her breath back, "Sorry I took so long,"

I grinned at her before making my way over to the kitchen.

"So what's going on? Did you choose?" she asked, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"I did." I said simply, not having planned on how to tell her that she was my 'one'.

"And…" Lilly asked, taking a step closer to me.

"And… I don't think that it's what you would have expected me to decide on. Hell I didn't expect it…" I said mainly to myself. "My dad showed me a video of my mom telling me that I should listen to my heart. And I did and then the wind picked up and blew a photograph into my lap and I knew exactly what to do… sorta."

"Sorta?" Lilly repeated.

"Yeah because it's one thing to know what I want but its another to know if its what they want,"

"Miley, both Jake and Jesse want you… I thought that's what this whole thing was about? I'm so confused,"

"Sorry this doesn't make sense to you does it… I just… I don't know how to word it really. I was upset before because I couldn't choose between two guys who liked me and now I've made a decision and I'm scared that it won't be reciprocated…"

"Miley… just tell me which boy you chose," said Lilly, growing impatient.

"That's just the thing Lils… it isn't Jesse or Jake," I told her, trying to tell her with my eyes that I'd chosen her.

"Huh?" she said in typical Lilly fashion and I grinned despite the butterflies – no, something bigger than butterflies – in my stomach.

"I – Isn't it obvious?" I asked before taking her face gently in my hands and kissing her. I swear I saw fireworks as my lips connected with hers, so soft I could melt into them forever. It was only short but despite my lips longing to stay attached to hers, I pulled myself away from my best friend – I didn't want to scare her if this isn't what she wanted… after all she was dating my other best friend.

I tried to smile at her but it was difficult as I felt my heart threatening in to crumble as I saw her shocked face. She didn't want this. I knew it was a possibility and I could ruin our friendship but I had to know... and now I did – it might not be the response I'd hoped for but at least I'd been honest with myself and tried.

"Lilly, I'm sorry I should of said before-" I started but suddenly her lips were on mine again. This time I was the one who was shocked and I stared at the blonde girl who had her eyes closed and was kissing me. Seeing that, I quickly recovered from the initial shock and kissed her back. I felt her hands creep up from my hips and into my hair, securing me to her mouth, not that I was planning on going anywhere when her lips tasted so good and the simplest action of a kiss was making my stomach turn somersaults and a unfamiliar sensation filled my whole body settling in some places more than others. That feeling increased monumentally when I felt her tongue touch mine, so much so that a soft moan escaped me. I was in complete and utter heaven. I felt her smile and then she pulled away; I complied reluctantly but I was pretty oxygen deprived.

"Wow," she breathed, not taking her hands from around my neck. I rested my forehead on hers and looked into her darkened blue eyes.

"I know," I whispered, squeezing her hips gently which elicited the grin that I wanted.

"So…" she said softly, still slightly breathless.

"Yeah…" was all I could manage to say, my brain was focused entirely on the wonderful being before me.

"Stupid boys," she laughed.

"What?"

"Jake and Jesse. They're so stupid that you turn gay for your best friend than be with them," she said still laughing. I joined in, and then stopped abruptly as my thought-train came across a problem.

"What are we going to say to Oliver?"

"Oh don't worry about that Miles, we were best friends before he was my boyfriend. It can be that way again,"

"I hope he doesn't hate me for stealing his girlfriend,"

"He won't… unless people think that he turned me gay or something. You know how that boy is when it comes to 'street-cred'," she grinned.

"Yeah," I agreed with a smile. "So now what…"

"Well that all depends…" she said, lightly rubbing my neck with her thumb. The sensation set flames alight inside me.

"On what?"

"On when your dad comes home," she winked and the flames turned into a giant furnace. I grinned widely at her. She thrust her hand into mine and pulled me quickly up the stairs to my room. If the door wasn't already open I think she would have just run threw it to get me on the bed as quickly as possible. She didn't waste a second stripping us both of our clothes – not that I'm complaining but it'd be nice to savour the moment y'know.

"Lilly. Lilly, stop," I said pushing her shoulders back and she lifted her head from where she was sucking on my neck, her lips swollen and red… and hurt in her darkened eyes. I stroked her face gently before continuing, "Sorry, it's just going a little too fast," I breathed.

"Oh. Sorry… I just want you so bad," she said looking me straight in the eyes.

"I know," I said softly.

"No you don't Miley. You've only just realised you want me as more than a friend but I've wanted you from the _moment_ I first saw you. Oliver was just a distraction to stop me from jumping you every time I saw you in a two-piece at the beach,"

I couldn't think of anything to say and if I tried it wouldn't come out right so I went for the only thing I could and wanted to do. I wrapped a hand around the back of her neck and brought her closer, kissing her as passionately as I possibly could before pulling back and grinning up at her as I lay naked on my bed.

"I love you," I said it simply but it didn't make it any less true. The simplicity of those three words showed that the emotion behind it was the truth: she was my 'one' – there was no 'could be' about it.

"I love you too Miley," she breathed, her eyes growing darker still.

"Come here you," I said barely above a whisper and pulled her back to me, back to my lips which ached to dance with hers once again. She happily complied and I wrapped a leg around her tightly which caused her to shift balance slightly and her thigh was suddenly between my legs and I released a moan to which I felt Lilly grin against my lips. I then removed my hands from where they were tangled in her hair and unexpectedly caressing her breasts to which Lilly moaned… a moan louder than my previous one and I smirked up at her slightly shocked face. Then I watched as the shocked turned into one of those devilish Lilly smiles when she got an idea. Lilly practically dived forward and smothered my chest in wet kisses as she slowly made her way down to where I really wanted her to be. I closed my eyes as I waited impatiently for those kisses to reach my throbbing core and just as the thought that it wasn't going to happen I felt Lilly's fingers thrust inside of me and the combination of the shock and the intense pleases caused me scream out pretty loudly which earned me a chuckle from Lilly as she continued to thrust in and out of me, my hips bucking and my back arching as the pleasure built up inside me.

"Lilly!" I climaxed loudly and silently thanked God that my dad was out… although the neighbours probably heard me shouting out my girlfriends name... girlfriend; I liked the sound of that. I smiled up at a grinning Lilly as I panted heavily.

"Are we still moving too fast?" she grinned at me in between placing butterfly kisses on the inside on my thighs. I lied before: _this _was heaven.

I didn't respond right away as I tried to get my breath back and because those kisses were stopping my brain functioning properly.

"Not at all," I smirked at her as I flipped her over and straddled her. This girl had no idea what she had gotten herself into.

***

I opened my eyes slowly, praying that I hadn't dreamt it all. I saw the blonde hair scattered across the pillow beside me and the warm figure that was slumbering softly by my side. It wasn't a dream.

I glanced at the clock on the nightstand; almost four in the morning. I yawned and tried to stretch without disturbing the gorgeous blonde at my side. I knew I would be able to sleep now and decided to climb out of bed, as slowly as possible. I shivered as the cool air hit my still naked body. I grabbed a blanket from the bottom of the bed, wrapping the orange fabric tightly around myself. Lilly turned in her sleep and I smiled, I'd gotten my one. _Think I'm really falling for his smile. Yeah, butterflies when she says my name. She's got something special. She's got something special. And when she's looking at me I wanna get all sentimental._ Yeah, they were the lyrics I've been searching for.

I turned and quietly walked towards my balcony doors, peeling back the netting and looking out towards the sea and watching as I saw the first rays of sunlight peeking up above the water, as if they were emerging from the sea itself. Smiling, I glanced down and saw a whirlwind of leaves spinning in the air, just like when the photo of Lilly fell into my lap. I walked over to my desk not far from the doors and picked up the little stack of photographs I'd been organising. I flicked threw them, smiling at the many pictures of Lilly and me. I'd been halfway through making a photo album for our Friend-a-versary. I looked back and forth between the photos and the slumbering girl in my bed and realised that the album of us both could now have another meaning; it was Valentines Day after all.

"Miley?" said a sleepy voice. I turned to see Lilly grasping at my empty space in the bed, her eyes still shut.

"I'm over here," I said quietly, not wanting to wake anyone else in the house. She opened her eyes now, squinting against the light that was starting to stream in through the glass doors.

"I thought I'd dreamt it," she said, sleep still thick in her voice making it sound husky and beyond sexy. "When I woke up and you weren't there I thought-"

"What?" I interrupted, my voice light, "that I'd sleep with you then abandon you? What do you take me for, Lilly?" I chuckled softly.

"Then come back to bed," she said simply, a smirk playing at her lips. She didn't have to say that twice. I dropped the blanket and ran back into the bed as the cool air licked at my skin. "Ew you're freezing," she complained as I snuggled up to her under the warm covers.

"And yet your hands are all over me right now," I grinned as her fingers danced across my flesh.

"I said you were cold, not that I wasn't going to touch you," she said before kissing my lips lightly. "Well I know I'm defiantly not gonna get back to sleep with you next to me," she smiled, kissing my lips again, for slightly longer.

"Well there are other things beside sleep that involve a bed," I said, slightly shocked at my own boldness; it just seemed so easy to be just me with Lilly.

"Well that depends," Lilly said, echoing what she had said the previous night which had led to the monumental love-making.

"On what?" I smirked, playing along.

"On whether you can be quiet enough not to wake your dad and Jackson," she said quickly before thrusting her fingers inside of me. She clamped her handover my mouth to muffle my scream of pleasure. "Shush," she said as if it were the easiest thing to do in the world. I grinned and removed her hand from my mouth so that I could pull her to me. Our lips met and those fireworks erupted again, growing brighter as I felt Lilly's tongue dance across mine and she began moving her fingers inside of me. A quiet moan escaped me and Lilly pulled her lips from mine.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Miley," she said, her eyes full of love and lust and longing.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lilly," I told her before wrapping my arms around her, pulling her back to where my lips could touch hers once again.

**AN: Awww :) I genuinely think this is how the episode should have gone but those buggars at Disney won't allow it unfortunately. Anyway, I plan on using the half-term as an excuse to spend more time on HM2: Liley Version so expect an update soon coz I've got the ideas in my head :) Hope you all had a lovely Valentines Day and got lots of love... I however did not as per usual... so show me some love by reviewing my lovely Liley fans (oh btw anyone else annoyed that Liley is being used to describe Liam & and Miley??? Just sayin') Stay tuned x**


End file.
